The Chat
by xMousex
Summary: Red haired Shanks and Cat Burglar Nami have a chat in a bar about Pirate Kings, Queens, and Nami's favorite topic: Monkey D. Luffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters IN One Piece. Please continue reading uwu.**

* * *

Looking back, she probably should have recognized who he was. She could have recognized him from Luffy's description of him.

 _"Red hair, just like yours Nami! And an awesome personality! Shishishi!"_

Actually nevermind. That was a horrible description- plenty of redheaded people in the world. Really, why was her captain so simple minded?

The Straw Hats were taking a break, restocking on supplies at this little island, and everyone had gone their separate ways. Somehow Nami had found herself inside a little bar, drinking from a bottle of sake and tracing little shapes into the wooden table with her finger.

She was thinking about the next few islands- what was to become of them in the next few days? They had already angered a lot of big names- Big Mom, Akainu, Kaido, and the world government just to name a few.

 _Why is that idiot so reckless?_

Always rushing into everything head on without thinking. Sometimes she wondered how she dealt with him. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't just grab her by her shoulders and kiss her already.

"Excuse me miss. You dropped your bracelet."

And just like that, she was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up and was surprised to see a man with red hair and dark eyes giving her a simple smile as he held out her bracelet.

"Ah...t-thank you.." Nami stuttered, taking the bracelet her sister gave her from him and slowly sliding it onto her wrist.

"You seem to be pretty dazed." The male plunked down onto the stool next to her and crossed one leg over the other.

"Ah. I guess I am feeling a bit dazed" Nami agreed, turning so that she was facing him and wondering why she wasn't trying to get away from him- maybe it's because he didn't seem so threatening. Besides, he only had one arm so what damage could he possibly do?

"Got a lot on your mind huh?" The red haired male grinned. "Worried about the outbreak of more pirates? Though this is a pirate era.."

"Not one bit." Nami grinned then. "There's a lot of strong ones, that's for sure, but I know one pirate crew that stands above them all."

"Oh?" The male raised an eyebrow. "What pirate crew?"

"My money's on the Straw Hat Pirates." Nami boldly stated, feeling a lot like the ever so bold Usopp. "They seem to be closest to finding the One Piece."

"Hmph." The red haired male shrugged his shoulders. "Straw Hats are a tough crew. I've heard a lot about them. Especially about the captain what was his name...ah...Monkey D. Luffy."

The man who had captured her heart. Some way or another- had he really? She was still conflicted about this.

"Mm." Nami nodded, a bit, taking another swig from her bottle of sake. "I think he's gonna become Pirate King. Of course he's got enemies..." She added, thinking of Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd not to mention Blackbeard himself. "But he can do it. I'm sure."

"Every Pirate King needs a Pirate Queen." The male sitting beside her quietly stated, watching her with eyes that shone with amusement.

"Eh? Whattya talkin about?" Nami asked, taking another sip of sake. She could go on forever drinking the alcoholic drink but she knew she had to stay sober to remember the time she should be leaving. "A Pirate Queen?"

"Of course." Red head nodded. That's how Nami would describe him from now on in her hazy state between drunk and sober- as red head. "That Luffy kid might just achieve his dream of becoming Pirate King...but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have a Queen by his side as well. Though I only know of two women on his crew..."

"Luffy? Settling down with a woman to call his Pirate Queen? That's a nice joke. Bottomless pit of a stomach, loud mouthed, simple minded Luffy? As if. Besides, no one knows if the One Piece is real or not."

"Ah, but above all things Monkey D. Luffy is a man. And behind every strong man..."

"Is a strong woman?"

"Is a strong Queen." Red head smirked a bit. "Makes me wonder if a beautiful woman such as yourself has settled down yet."

"Aren't you a bit too old to be hitting on me?" Nami asked, rolling her eyes at him. Why was she still talking to him? For some reason she felt as if she could almost trust this man. Had she really changed that much?

"I'm just asking. I'm sure you've noticed a lot of the people giving you looks...both men and women." Redhead shrugged. "I guess you haven't settled down then?"

"No, I'm just a Queen without her King." She dryly remarked, taking another swig from her bottle of sake. "I have high standards, you must understand. Not many people fit these standards."

"As expected." Redhead hid his smirk behind his fingers. "You give off a queenly aura."

"Hmph." Nami rolled her eyes "About this Pirate King and Queen business...what happens once that King and Queen find the One Piece, if it actually exists?"

"The legacy continues...as new generations are born new things come about...we can only wait for the world's answer." Is all the mysterious red head replied with.

"What does that mean?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Oi...are you gonna finish that?" He changed the subject, pointing at her drink.

"It's mine!" Nami yelled, her teeth becoming fanged out comically.

"Hmmm...you're a ferocious one...and hey...it's rude to not share your sake with people who give out wise pieces of information."

"Whatever." Nami blew a wisp of her tangerine colored hair out of her face and reached for her bottle of sake once more- only to have it snatched away from her. "Oi, Redhead! Give it back!" She growled glaring at the man.

"Redhead?" He chuckled, taking a sip from her bottle. "I think you should get going. I don't think a young woman like yourself would want to get drunk around these parts."

"Ah...alright." Nami shrugged, standing to her feet. "It was nice talking with you." She began walking away, flipping her hair over her shoulder and ignoring the jealous glares she was getting from women and the hungry stares from men.

"It was nice talking to you as well, Cat Burglar Nami."

Whirling around only to find that he was gone made her question a few things- how did he know it was Luffy's number one dream to become Pirate King? Did he already know who Luffy was? And why did he have such a strange conversation with her?

A loud "NAMIIIIII" could be heard as the navigator exited the bar and she sighed softly. "Shut up, Luffy!" She growled.

And a smirk could be seen on the face of Red Haired Shanks as he and Benn Beckman watched the two interact from far away.

* * *

 **Notes: This story might not make a lot of sense to some but I tried to make it seem like a conversation Shanks and Nami would actually hold. I did my best...I hope a lot of you like this as this is my first Luffy x Nami story.**

 **I wanted to make it as short as possible so that's why I didn't make it like 3,000 words like I could have.**

 **Please review, please tell me what you think of it and no flames please.**


End file.
